


Dazed

by xHaruka17x



Series: High School & College Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cop Dean, Dean Being an Asshole, Domestic Fluff, F/M, High School, Hurt Castiel, Jo is Dean and Sam's sister, M/M, Mpreg, Naomi and Chuck are Castiel's parents, Omega Castiel, Punk Dean, Punk bad boy Dean, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can mistakes in High School be fixed later in life?</p><p>Stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed

  


  
  
Green double Mohawk, extreme sideburns, goatee with the labret pierced, black eyeliner accenting bright green eyes as the sun played off his freckled nose and cheeks.  
  
Dean Winchester rode into the school parking lot on his fat bob motorcycle, shiny black with an impala emblem at the front tire.  
  
“Are you going to stare at him like that every morning?” Castiel turned to look at his best friend Balthazar looking at him unimpressed.  
  
“Balthazar.” Castiel turned away from the hall window and started towards class. He had been staring at Dean Winchester like that for years. Dean didn’t even know he existed.  
  
They made their way to the three way hall junction and Castiel panicked. Alistair was coming towards him in one hall and Gordon was coming straight for him from the other, “Shit.” He turned and there was Dean, hanging out at his locker and Castiel went for it while Balthazar called after him.  
  
Dean had just closed his locker when a mop of black hair and bright blue eyes in rims looked up at him. “Please pretend to be my boyfriend, I’ll pay you two hundred a week.”  
  
Dean looked down into the pleading blue eyes. Two hundred dollars a week sounded perfect.  
"250” Dean countered.  
  
“Deal”  
  
Suddenly Gordon and Alistair were right behind Castiel and he cringed.  
  
“Hey Cassie.”  
  
“Hello Castiel.” When Alistair went to touch his shoulder, Dean stepped forward and hid Castiel behind him.  
  
“Don’t touch what’s not yours.” Dean warned.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Gordon demanded.  
  
“His Alpha. Now back off.” Dean warned, baring teeth. Castiel slid behind Dean and held on to his shirt.  
  
Gordon and Alistair looked surprised but made no moves towards Dean, “Sure, but the moment you get bored—“ Gordon started.  
  
“Well be waiting for you Castiel.” Alistair said licking his lips.  
  
The Alphas turned and left, leaving Dean with Castiel.  
  
“Thanks Dean I-“ Cas couldn’t finish his sentence, instead found himself slammed into the wall and Dean in his face.  
  
“So you’re pretend mine?”  
  
Castiel blushed deeply, averting his eyes, “Yes.”  
  
“250 a week?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What are the rules?” Dean was trying to scent him. At least the guy was a Beta. Dean couldn’t deal with Omegas and their scent manipulations, he had seen enough himself with his ex, “And you seem to know my name but I don’t know yours.”  
  
Castiel shivered against Dean’s breath on his cheek, ”M- my name is C-Castiel”  
  
“Ok Cas, what are the rules or duties to this job?”  
  
Castiel had no idea how to answer that, he had never dated much less ever had a boyfriend and knew what came with it. Dean seemed to feel his inner struggle and looked down at him.  
  
“Do you like anything physical?” Dean enjoyed the flushed and shy look of a mess Castiel made in front of him, “Like kissing?” Dean leaned in ever so slowly and kissed Castiel, “What about more like-“  
  
“I’m not ready for beyond kissing.” Castiel said quickly, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders.  
  
“Ok, you just need me to act your Alpha in front of others and some light kissing?”  
  
He knew how ridiculous this sounded but that was exactly what he wanted. Dean being his Alpha. Yes he was paying and he couldn’t forget that this wasn’t real, to Dean it was a job.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
At that moment Balthazar and Gabriel turned to face him and Dean kissed him again. Castiel held on to Dean as he felt the Alpha’s tongue push into his mouth and started mapping out every inch. It was filthy and demanding and Castiel could only moan in reply.  
  
“I’ll see you after class Cas.” And just like that Dean was gone. Castiel readjusted his glasses and looked at his two friends.  
  
“What the fuck did we miss?” Gabriel asked watching as Dean turned down the hall and out of sight.  
  
As Castiel explained, both of his friends were skeptical.  
  
“You really think that’s a good idea? Cassie you’ve had a crush on Winchester since the first day of High School. Four years crushing on someone and then paying them to pretend to be yours? You think its going to go well?”  
  
“Yeah Balt is right. Plus you know how much of an asshole Dean-o is? He just beat up that kid last week for looking at him!” Gabriel growled.  
  
“Oh and the other guy he stuffed into a locker?” Balthazar added.  
  
“Well I’m paying him to be nice to me so…”  
  
He knew without a doubt that was the saddest thing he had ever said, but he still wanted this, it was the only way he could get close to Dean and get rid of the other Alphas always harassing him.  
  
“Ok Cassie, whatever you say.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
It started easily enough, Dean would walk with him around school, and kiss him when he felt like it. Castiel just went along with it and paid Dean every Friday morning before school.  
  
Dean didn’t pay any attention to Castiel unless he needed too. Castiel would talk nervously, sharing random things about himself. His favorite book, flowers, animals, color, said anything to fill in the quiet between them. He had heard Dean talk many times, animated and laughing when he was with his brother, his sister or his best friend, but he barely spoke to Castiel and he hated that.  
  
One morning Dean didn’t meet him where he usually did. Castiel went around the building to the parking lot where Dean usually came from.  
  
He could hear noises and walked a bit further and just hidden in a cove out of view was Dean fucking a blonde girl against the building. Castiel couldn’t move. He knew he had no right to be upset, or jealous but he was. Tears had even ran to his eyes.  
  
“On your knees,” He heard Dean tell the blond who quickly did so as Dean ejaculated all over her face. “Ah…yeah…” Dean turned to directly look at Castiel, putting his spent cock back into his pants and smirked as he started towards him, leaving the girl to walk off towards the parking lot after wiping her face.  
  
Dean stood inches from Cas, his face leaned down toward him, “ What’s the matter Cas? Liked what you saw?”  
  
Castiel blushed, as Dean crowded him, his lips a breath away from his. “I have needs sweetheart, think you want to help with those?”  
  
“I-I can do that… not sex! But….”Castiel suddenly found himself against the wall, hidden from the parking lot. Dean pressed his hand against Castiel’s crotch making him gasp as Dean rubbed him through his jeans while Dean licked at his neck.  
  
Castiel shivered, and that’s when he could feel his slick. He pushed Dean off. “I’m not ready for sex.” He blurted out.  
  
“I heard you the first time. Like you said, there are other things you can do,” Dean told him, fixing himself in his jeans and snapped his belt back in place. “You let me know when you want this, things are getting boring for me.” He said as he started to turn away.  
  
Castiel panicked, “Can you come over tonight?”  
  
“Sure, but it’s gonna cost you. I work at night.” Dean told him.  
  
“How much?”  
  
“Make an even 300, should be enough.”  
  
Castiel simply nodded then Dean grabbed him and kissed him breathless, “This is what you want, right Cas?”  
  
“Yes.” He whispered.  
  
“Good, I’ll see you tonight.” And Dean left him there.  
  
Castiel wanted Dean, wanted so badly to do things with him, but how could he when Dean would learn he’s really an Omega and not a Beta. He had never seen Dean with an Omega and there were even rumors Dean hated Omegas.  
  
But the feel of Dean’s tongue on his neck and his smell… Castiel’s wolf was keening. Pine, apples and motor oil.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel decided to get a hotel room, a cheap one but better than a motel. His parents were home and he wanted to be with Dean. He watched as Dean’s green Mohawk came through the hotel doors, getting suspicious glances from on lookers. Dean did look like trouble, tall and broad, green Mohawk with goatee and long sideburns. Black eyeliner around his bright green eyes whiles his piercings caught the lights and glares focused on his tattoos.  
  
But to Castiel he was so handsome and stunning he couldn’t stop the small whine that escaped him as Dean made his way to him.  
  
“Hey Cas. Nice hotel.”  
  
“My parents are home and—“  
  
“Get in the room Cas.”  
  
Castiel shut his mouth and let them into the room. He stood there fidgeting, watching Dean take off his leather jacket and t-shirt. Castiel’s eyes widened as his eyes mapped out Dean’s strong back and almost fainted when Dean turned to face him, chest bare and dusted with freckles.  
  
“Relax, you said no sex. But there’s a lot we can do.” Dean pushed him into the bed and covered him in seconds, kissing and licking at his mouth. Dean’s hand slipped into Castiel’s button up shirt and found a nipple. Castiel gasped at the friction, sending chills straight to his crotch.  
  
“So responsive.” Dean murmured against his neck, nipping and leaving open mouth kisses as he started to unbutton the shirt. Dean took a nipple in his mouth and Castiel bucked against him, mewling.  
  
Castiel could feel his slick starting to leak heavily.  
  
Dean suddenly stopped and looked up at Castiel. His blue eyes were no longer blue but gold, Dean’s Alpha responded as his eyes turned red.  
  
Castiel scrambled backwards on the bed but Dean pulled him back by grabbing his hips. “You’re a fucking Omega.” Dean growled. Castiel whined and bare his neck in submission.  
  
“I’m sorry… My parents make me take scent blockers and heat suppressants; I didn’t know you could…”  
  
Dean took Castiel’s jaw roughly, turned his face to look at him. Scared gold looked up at angry red, “I can smell your slick Omega.” And obviously the gold eyes had given him away.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“I’m gonna make you pay for lying Omega. I don’t like to be lied to.” Dean pulled him off the bed and turned him to stand against the table that stood in front of the sliding doors to the balcony. The Alpha yanked down Castiel’s jean and briefs, exposing him.  
  
“Dean please…” Castiel was scared.  
  
“Don’t worry Omega; I’m not gonna fuck you.” He growled in his ear, making the Omega shiver.  
  
Castiel’s legs were pushed apart as he held on for dear life on the table. He was so wet and suddenly felt so empty. He had never really masturbated beyond stroking his own cock, he had never ventured lower and had never, ever been so wet.  
  
“So wet, such a little whore.” And then he felt Dean’s finger circling his needy hole. Dean pushing inside of him, all the way to the knuckle, making Castiel scream out.  
  
“Anyone ever touch you here Omega?” The Alpha demanded as he added a second finger, moving in and out of Castiel’s hole, fast and hard.  
  
The Omega couldn’t speak, his grip on the table was white knuckled and his mouth was open as drool slipped out of his mouth and down his chin as Dean crooked his fingers and found his happy spot, fucking him with his fingers harshly. Slick poured down between his legs, both thighs covered in the sticky fluid.  
  
“Gonna need a mop here Cas.” Dean told him then added a third finger. That hurt, and Castiel leaned forward trying to get away, but Dean just pushed his face down into the table.  
  
Castiel came hard and untouched. Dean’s fingers inside of him had sent him reeling and reached a high he had never known. Even with the slight pain he was happy it was Dean.  
  
The Alpha grabbed him by his hair and shoved his three fingers into his mouth, “Taste yourself and lick these clean.” Castiel did as told, too high to fully know what he was doing, besides doing as the Alpha said.  
  
Once Dean was satisfied he gripped Castiel’s hair and made him kneel on the tiled floor, “Open your mouth.” Castiel did and Dean pushed his hard cock in.  
  
The Omega choked many times and held on to Dean’s thighs to keep his balance as the Alpha fucked his mouth. Dean came without warning, “Swallow.” Castiel did.  
  
When he was done Dean pushed him away from him and pulled up his jeans.  
  
“You make a pretty picture Cas.” The Omega was sprawled on the floor, covered in his own slick, full of body fluids and mouth swollen and fucked out, golden eyes visible through heavy lids.  
  
“Next time you wanna come here, don’t take your scent blocker, it fucks with my senses.” Was all Dean told him, after taking the money from Castiel’s discarded jeans as he left the room.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
That’s how things started for Castiel, Dean fucking him hard with his fingers, leaving him filthy and used. Castiel wasn’t oblivious, he knew Dean hated him. He was never sweet, never gentle, always rough and hard, and he barely kissed Castiel anymore.  
  
And the Omega missed it. Before, Dean would kiss him lightly here and there, but once Dean discovered he was an Omega he had become different, angrier even. He didn’t hit Castiel, no, but he was rough with him and said things Castiel didn’t like.  
  
When Dean would call him a whore or a cum needy Omega, it made him feel horrible. Cas had watched porn and he knew Dean could do other things with him, nicer things, but the Alpha was strict in what they did.  
  
He couldn’t really talk to anyone about his and Dean’s relationship. Balthazar and Gabriel had both told him they wouldn’t hear it, that Castiel was paying Dean and it was wrong and he was in an unrequited love hate relationship, and that Dean did not care about him.  
  
A few weeks later he had found Dean fucking the same Beta girl as before against his car. The blonde was clearly enjoying Dean’s ministrations as he ground his hips into her, kissing and licking at her neck.  
  
Dean wanted sex and if Castiel would let him then Dean wouldn’t have to fuck the blonde girl, he could just fuck him instead and Castiel wanted to feel Dean inside of him, he told Dean as much that night when they met at the hotel.  
  
He was sure, he was. Dean followed him into the hotel room and he wanted this, he wanted it to be Dean. He knew Dean didn’t love him, but maybe he cared?  
  
He turned to Dean when the door closed behind him. He loved how Dean’s blue Mohawk made his eyes look an even brighter shade of green.  
  
“Take your clothes off and get on your knees.” Dean ordered. Castiel wasted no time and got rid of his clothes then promptly knelt in front of Dean. He stayed still as Dean caressed his bottom lip with his thumb, while unbuckling his belt and lowering his jeans and briefs, taking his already painfully aching cock out. He griped Castiel’s jaw and lined the head of his cock against his lips, smearing his pre-cum all over the blue eyed Omega’s lips.  
  
“You want this sweetheart?” The endearment always made him swoon, even though he knew it didn’t have any actual feelings behind it, he could pretend that Dean did care, and he did, nodding eagerly, wanting to please the Alpha before him.  
  
Dean pushed his cock past Castiel’s lips and took a hold of his hair tightly and started to fuck Castiel’s mouth roughly. The Omega choked a few times which seemed to please the Alpha as tears gathered in his blue eyes. Dean suddenly pulled out of his mouth, holding Castiel’s hair tightly so he couldn’t move as he came all over his face, growling as white strips of hot cum landed all over Castiel’s face.  
  
“Get on the bed, hands and knees.” It was Dean’s Alpha tone, ordering him. Castiel shook in anticipation and bolted to the bed.  
  
This was it, he was going to give his virginity to Dean. His wolf mewled happily, as he heard Dean take off his clothes, then felt him kneel onto the bed behind him.  
  
“You sure this is what you want Cas?” The Alpha was running his hands slowly all over his back, then spreading his cheeks to look at the Omega’s heavily leaking hole, slick dripping down his thighs. His natural scent greeted Dean and it was too much and not enough at once. Honeydew melon and lavender honey, muted down and muffled by all the suppressants and scent blockers he had taken all his life. Dean snapped himself from the dizzying smell and reminded himself, he didn’t care about the Omega.  
  
Castiel's whole body shook as a tremor hit him when Dean pressed two fingers into him, “Yes.”  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast,” The Alpha said, adding a third finger as Castiel moaned loudly. “This is mine.” Castiel almost hadn’t heard that, Dean had said it so low.  
  
His fingers were gone, barely having prepped Castiel as he started to push his hard again cock into him. Dean was much bigger and Castiel moved forward trying to get away but Dean held his hips tightly. Dean pushed slowly, rubbing Castiel’s back, his muscles flexing and shaking behind him.  
  
When he finally bottomed out, he leaned forward, making Castiel fall flat against the sheets. Dean growled in his ear then started to move and pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in. Castiel cried out as Dean lifted himself on his arms and placed one of his hands on Castiel’s head, pushing his face down into the mattress and lifted his hips and started to slam himself into the Omega’s tight, wet heat.  
  
Dean rammed into him mercilessly, hearing Castiel’s gasps and cries. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the Alpha’s grunts were the only sounds. Castiel couldn’t speak. Tears slid down his face. Dean wasn’t really hurting him physically but emotionally, Dean’s physical actions showed him he didn’t care, didn’t love him and he knew that, always had, but this….  
  
“Come Omega.” The Alpha ordered and Castiel came hard all over the sheets below him, crying out ‘Alpha!’ as he did.  
  
Dean followed soon after, emptying himself deep into Castiel’s wet hole. He hunched over the Omega and saw the tears. Dean pulled away and off of Castiel. He stood from the bed, looking at the picture Castiel painted.  
  
Face burrowed into the pillows, his legs still spread apart and bent. His abused puffy hole, leaking slick and Dean’s come, both of which were slipping down onto the bed.  
  
Dean shook himself of the sight and started to dress quickly. As he slipped his t-shirt back on and looked to find Castiel sitting on the bed, hugging himself, tears falling down his face looking up at Dean.  
  
“Please don’t leave.” The Omega pleaded brokenly, but Dean did not want to hear this. He started for the door only to find Castiel in front of him, pleading gold Omega eyes looking up at him, hands against his chest. The whine of distress the Omega let out made Dean stay still, his wolf’s red eyes boring down into gold.  
  
“Please don’t leave, I’ll give you more money…” He knew how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn’t have Dean leave… he was too afraid.  
  
He put to memory Dean’s handsome face, his freckled dusted cheeks and perfect nose. Those lips that rendered him into goo with a simple kiss. His usually bright green eyes that watched him now with Alpha red covering them.  
  
Dean never really let him touch him, but he dared now, reaching up to touch the Alpha’s face, feeling him clench his jaw against his hand and Dean grabbed his wrist and held his hand away from his face. Castiel didn’t fight him, he knew better.  
  
“Pay me for up until now, then don’t talk to me again.”  
  
Dean saw it then, Castiel’s heart broke and he could see it clear as day in his now bright blue eyes, full or pain and rejection. The Omega stumbled backwards and bared his neck to Dean. The clear submission made Dean’s wolf growl. More tears fell from Castiel’s eyes to the floor as he kept his eyes away from Dean.  
  
The Alpha snarled in frustration which made Castiel flinch. Then Dean was out the door and gone.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel had refused to go back to school. The pain he felt from Dean’s rejection was too much. His stomach ached and he couldn’t move. He had given Dean his money and he was done. It was his fault and he knew that. Dean had never pretended to really care for him beyond the public displays he paid him for and their private sexual times… And Dean had been paid for that too.  
  
He was an idiot and he knew it… but he would never stop loving the Alpha.  
  
“Honey?” His mother was worried. For the last two weeks he had been running a fever and unwilling to leave his bed. Naomi Novak sat on her son’s bed and ran her fingers through his damp hair. “I’m going to take you to the doctor.”  
  
Castiel said nothing as he dressed and followed his parents to their SUV and to the doctor’s office. He knew what was wrong with him. He was broken because he loved someone that didn’t love him back.  
  
After the doctor checked him physically, he called his parents into the room. “Mr. and Mrs. Novak, your son’s wolf is in mourning. The Omega was rejected by an Alpha.”  
  
His parents looked at him, surprised. Castiel had never gone against their wishes and had always shown himself as a Beta. “I didn’t tell him….” Was all Castiel told them, looking away from them. “…he figured it out…” His voice was so small his mother reached him and hugged him.  
  
“Oh honey.” She held on tightly to her only son.  
  
“I’m afraid it’s more than that,” The doctor interrupted. “Now it’s a bit early to tell but from the symptoms and the level of hormones he is expressing, I believe your son may be with pup. I’d like to do more tests in two weeks.”  
  
Castiel froze. Pup? He was ‘maybe’ carrying Dean’s pup?  
  
“I will let you discuss this, I’ll leave you some privacy.” The doctor excused himself and left Castiel with his very shocked parents.  
  
“Castiel.” He father started, unable to understand his son suddenly.  
  
“Please if I am with pup, please let me keep it, please. I’ve always done everything you have asked and I’ve never gone against either of you, please, please let me keep Dean’s pup…” His voice broke as he said Dean’s name.  
  
His mother looked at him so sadly, her baby boy in so much pain yet wanting so badly to keep the pup of the lover that didn’t love him back.  
  
“I can finish high school at home and graduate and continue from home, I can still be a research analyst for world languages from home. Please please…. “ Castiel cried. He knew what he was asking. An un-mated Omega with a pup was rarely if ever mated or married by another, they were looked at as used goods and unwanted but this was Dean’s pup and….  
  
“Ok honey. We will come back in two weeks and if you are with pup, and if it’s truly what you want then we will figure it out.” His mother told him, hugging him as she looked at her husband Chuck who simply nodded in agreement.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel hadn’t returned to school since the night at the hotel. Dean wasn’t sure what had happened, he was still dealing with his own haunted thoughts. The way Castiel had smelled so right… And the way the Omega had pleaded with him to stay, even after he had all but brutalized him for his first time…  
  
Dean had wanted to apologize, to tell him he was sorry. But he hadn’t been in school in weeks and when Dean finally had the guts to drive past Castiel’s house, there had been a for sale sign in the yard and no sign of anyone living there.  
  
Dean had made over three thousand as Castiel’s pretend boyfriend. He wasn’t going to let the money go to waste. It had always been for him, Sammy, and Joanna.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**3 ½ years later**  
  
Castiel loved Springfield Illinois. The seasons were beautiful and the bright colors of the trees gave them a stunning look.  
  
Three year old Daniel was so full of life, it took Castiel’s breath away every time he looked at his son. The pup looked exactly like Dean… dark blond hair, grass green eyes and covered in freckles. He was smart and loved learning. He had a natural love of animals and nature.  
  
They were going to their favorite park today, Iles Park. But first, they stopped at the grocery store to get hot dogs and Daniel’s favorite banana and orange juice.  
  
Just as Castiel turned to grab the juice, Daniel took off on tiny feet down the cereal lane. “Daniel!”  
  
Castiel chased after him, the pup had never run away from him before. When he reached him, Daniel was pulling on someone’s jeans.  
  
“Daniel,” Castiel scooped him up in his arms, checking to make sure his son was alright. “I apologize he never just goes up to-“ Castiel couldn’t breathe. “Dean.” It came out like a gasp.  
  
No more blue or multicolored hair, no piercings, no sideburns or eyeliner, but short, spiky blonde hair, clear green eyes, freckles and clean shaven, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a grey plaid over shirt.  
  
“Daa!!” Daniel glee in Castiel’s arms, reaching out to Dean.  
  
Dean stayed very still . Castiel stood before him, hair a mess as always, glasses planted on his nose, jeans and a button up white striped shirt. And the pup in his arms, reaching out to him, looked exactly like him, like looking into a mirror, but nineteen years before.  
  
“Is…is he my pup?” Dean had said it so quietly, eyes boring into Daniel’s. The pup smiled at him happily, still reaching for him and Dean couldn’t stop himself and reached out and took ‘Daniel’ from Castiel’s arms and held him against himself.  
  
“Daa!!” Daniel said, touching Dean’s face with his tiny hands. Castiel couldn’t speak and just watched in awe as Dean and Daniel, Alpha and pup, met for the first time.  
  
He had imagined this countless times and seeing Daniel so happily being held by Dean made his heart soar high, “Yes”  
  
Dean looked up at Castiel then, he looked lost in his own thoughts, processing this moment and its significant information.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
A tall beautiful woman was calling out to him from the end of the hall. Dean gave Daniel back to Castiel, looked at both of them for a moment and turned on his heels and bolted out of the store with the tall woman running after him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
It had taken hours to calm Daniel down after Dean had just left them in the grocery store. It had been three days now since he had seen Dean. Castiel had left Kansas with his parents when the doctor had confirmed he was with pup. So they had moved to Illinois. Castiel had finished school and graduated with his rounded belly. He was taking online classes and worked as a language researcher from home, and had bought a beautiful little house for him and Daniel.  
  
They were happy, and Daniel was everything. But now Dean had somehow appeared and Castiel found himself crying at night, like he had years before, thinking about the Alpha. But what hurt the most was he had also rejected his son… Daniel had known Dean was in the store and had gone straight to his father… and he had left them….  
  
He had just put Daniel down for bed when a knock sounded at his door. He looked at the clock. 7pm. He took his glasses off and went to the door. He couldn’t make out the person in the peep hole and opened the door.  
  
Dean stood on the other side of it dressed in a green sheriff’s uniform, gun and badge firmly in place. A sudden fear gripped him. Dean was the Alpha, he could take Daniel. Omegas barely had rights and if Dean wanted to take Daniel…. With the beautiful woman he saw in the store…. Tears hit Castiel’s eyes as he backed up from the door.  
  
“Please don’t take him from me…. He’s all I have.” He sounded so scared, Dean hated himself. He wasn’t surprised that the Omega would think he wanted to hurt him and take the pup… he had every right to think so horribly of him, Dean had never gave him any reason to think otherwise.  
  
He could smell the Omega in this house, Castiel’s true scent, honeydew melon and lavender honey.  
  
A tear slipped from Castiel’s frightened eyes and Dean lost it. He stepped over the threshold and slammed Castiel against the wall, lifting him and kissing him hungrily. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and kissed back with everything he had.  
  
Dean was kissing down his neck when Castiel noticed Daniel standing in the hallway, holding his favorite stuffed bear and sucking his thumb.  
  
“Dean.” The seriousness in his voice brought Dean up short and he looked in the direction the Omega was and saw his pup staring at him. He gently let Castiel down and turned towards Daniel.  
  
“Hey pup.” Dean knelt down and reached a hand out to Daniel.  
  
Daniel dropped his bear and ran into Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly. Dean held him against his chest, scenting him. Pine and Lavender. His and Castiel’s scents.  
  
Castiel went and closed the door and watched as the man he had hopelessly been in love with for years held on to the most precious thing is Castiel’s life, their pup.  
  
They stayed like that for what felt like hours till Daniel yawned sleepily against his father.  
  
“Where’s his room?” Dean asked quietly as he stood with the sleepy pup cradled on his shoulder.  
  
“First door to the right.” Castiel told him, watching Dean in his police uniform take their pup to his room. He stayed in the living room, not wanting to interrupt whatever that was happening between the Alpha and his pup. He sat down on the sofa, his hands restless as the memory of Dean slamming him against the wall kissing him ran through his head.  
  
“You stopped taking suppressants and scent blockers.”  
  
Castiel jumped up from the sofa, seeing Dean stand behind him, “Yes… it wasn’t good for me or Daniel when I was pregnant with him.”  
  
They just stared at each other and Castiel couldn’t handle Dean looking at him, not when he didn’t know what he was thinking or why he was here in his house almost four years later.  
  
Dean suddenly came closer and the Omega bared his neck, submitting to whatever Dean wanted. Castiel knew how pathetic he was but he could never turn away from Dean, ever.  
  
The Alpha buried his face into his neck, scenting him. Castiel mewled as Dean’s hands wrapped around him, his scent of pine, apples and motor oil hit his senses so hard he felt dizzy.  
  
Dean inhaled deeply, Castiel sweet smell strong and pure, embedding itself in his nose.  
  
The Omega gasped as Dean started to kiss his neck and held him tighter, “Where’s your bedroom Omega?”  
  
At this question, slick was pooling in his underwear. He bolted from Dean’s grasp and the Alpha chased. He cornered Castiel in his bedroom at the back of the house. Castiel watched as the Alpha’s red eyes glowed while Dean removed his heavy belt and gun and removed his uniform.  
  
Castiel didn’t think it was possible for Dean to be even more handsome then he remembered. His shoulders were broader and his arms looked more defined and stronger. His chest was still dusted in freckles as he remembered.  
  
Dean closed the distance between them and kissed him. Castiel hadn’t expected this kiss, sweet and soft, his head gently cradled by Dean’s large hands. Dean lapped inside of his mouth, mapping out every inch, making Castiel mewl.  
  
“Do you want this Cas?” He could only nod, his golden Omega eyes looking up at Dean with such need, he shook in place.  
  
Dean rid him of his clothes along with his own before turning to the bed. Castiel knelt on the bed, readily presenting himself to Dean on his hands and knees, but Dean stopped him.  
  
“I wanna see you,” Castiel had no idea what that meant and the innocent and confused look he gave Dean told him so. Dean sat next to him on the bed and caressed Castiel face, a touch which the Omega leaned into. “Cas, you’ve never… was I the only one?” Castiel looked up at him sheepishly and looked away, nodding.  
  
Dean pushed him gently down into the bed and laid over him, kissing him. “I’m sorry,” Dean kept whispering again his lips and skin that he was sorry. “Please forgive me.” He kept repeating as he kissed and caressed every part of Castiel’s flushed skin. The Omegas was mewling as Dean kissed and licked at his sensitive nipples, giving each attention. He returned to his lips as he slid a finger into Castiel’s slick wet hole. Castiel arched against him, wrapping his hands around Dean’s shoulders, touching him anywhere he could as Dean slowly pushed in a second finger.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
The Alpha was licking at his neck, kissing just below his ear, sending shivers throughout his body. Dean added a third finger and Castiel spread his legs wider.  
  
“So wet for me.” Dean murmured against his lips before kissing him deeply. He then crooked his fingers inside of the Omega and found his prostate. Castiel moaned loudly, breaking their kiss, throwing his head back mewling as Dean watched his face in the throes of the pleasure he was giving him.  
  
Dean positioned himself and withdrew his fingers then coated his hard cock with the Omega’s slick and carefully pushed himself into his lover.  
  
Castiel felt no pain, only fullness and a pleasure he had never known. Once Dean bottomed out, he stayed still and returned to kissing Castiel hungrily, “I’m so sorry… please forgive me.”  
  
Then Dean started to move. His pace slow and deep, his mouth always kissing and licking at Castiel’s neck and lips. He grinded his hips against the Omega and Castiel exploded, painting both of their stomachs with his release. Dean followed soon after, growling against Castiel’s neck.  
  
Dean looked down at Castiel’s bright blue eyes in the dark room. He looked so beautiful. Flushed, with kissed bruised lips from their love making. Dean caressed his cheek, watching as the Omega leaned into his touch, “When I realized I cared for you, you were gone. I’m so sorry how I treated you Cas I-“  
  
Castiel didn’t let him finish and kissed him instead. He was here and that was enough for him. Dean kissed him, matching his desperation and need.  
  
“I have things I need to take care of. But I want to be here, with you and Daniel, if you’ll let me.”  
  
Castiel had tears slipping past his lashes that Dean’s thumb brushed away.  
  
“Yes Dean.”  
  
Dean dressed quietly, putting his uniform back on as Castiel simply slipped his bathrobe on.  
  
“We have a lot to talk about, and we will, but I need time to take care of things in my life.” Dean told him and reached to grab Castiel’s cell phone off the nightstand. As he turned it on he saw Daniel’s smiling face, then he swiped the screen and it took him a minute to realize what he was looking at. It was a picture of him years ago, leaning against his motorcycle, blue Mohawk on full display as he leaned against the bike, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his hands by his side. It had been the only picture Castiel had ever taken of him, the only picture Dean had ‘allowed’ him.  
  
“It’s the only picture I have…” Castiel small voice told him. Dean nodded and proceeded to type in his number and sent himself a text with Castiel’s number.  
  
“Send me a pic of the pup… and you.” Dean told him, handing him his phone back. The Alpha stood and started out of the room. He stopped to peek into their pup’s bedroom as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Daniel was sound asleep, his little mouth opened, clutching his brown bear tightly.  
  
As they reached the front door and Dean stepped out of the house, he turned back to Castiel and kissed him, filled with unspoken promises. Castiel held on to him as tightly as he could.  
  
“I’m on duty for the next few days. I’d like to come see you Sunday, if that’s ok?”  
  
“Yes.” Castiel nodded eagerly and when Dean stepped away, that’s when he saw his Police Motorcycle. The Alpha slipped on his helmet, waved and took off.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
“Dean! Where have you been?” Sam was clearly upset. Bela must have called him and, he realized, Jo as well when he saw his sister come out of the kitchen.  
  
Dean sighed and walked past Sam and Jo and down his hall way to his bedroom. Of course they followed.  
  
He was in his boxer briefs when Sam started again, “Dean. Bela’s been worried about you and so have we.”  
  
“Oh come on Sam. She’s not worried, she’s not even here. I was only gone a few hours”  
  
“Dean its one in the morning!”  
  
“I know. I’m gonna take a shower, eat something and go to bed.” He walked past his brother again who stopped him and smelled him.  
  
“You smell like…”  
  
“Like Sex and Omega.” Jo finished, standing against the door arms folded.  
  
“Bela said something about you being weird for the last few days, since you saw someone with a pup in Springfield.”  
  
He and Bela had been visiting a friend of his in Springfield for a BBQ and had stopped at the store for supplies when he had bumped into Castiel and Daniel.  
  
Dean’s phone chimed, gaining their attention. Dean went for it, but Jo was faster.  
  
“Give me that!” He growled as Jo opened the text message. Her smirk disappeared from her face when she saw the picture.  
  
“Oh my god…”  
  
“What is it?” Sam asked, taking the phone from Jo.  
  
“Is that?”  
  
Dean took his phone from Jo finally and looked at the picture. It was a smiling Castiel holding a laughing Daniel.  
  
“Yeah… it’s Cas, with our pup.”  
  
“What?!” Sam and Jo yelled in unison, then grabbed the phone again. The pup really did look exactly like Dean.  
  
“That’s who you saw in the store?” Sam said staring at him.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s where you were tonight.” Jo continued.  
  
“Yes.” Dean sat on his bed and waited for the onslaught of questions.  
  
“Dean… did you sleep with Cas tonight?“  
  
“Look, I’m tired. I just held my pup and scented him for the first time and I need to think about things ok? So can you both please just leave?”  
  
“Ok I get it but Dean, what about Bela?”  
  
Dean was so sick of this. His brother had been so obsessed with his girlfriend Bela Talbot for the last two years, he was ready to explode.  
  
“You know what, you’ve been in love with her forever. We both know I’m not because-“ He stopped himself.  
  
“Because you’ve always loved Castiel.” Jo finished for him, giving a small understanding smile.  
  
“What about the wedding?” Sam demanded.  
  
“You fucking marry her ok? Things have changed, I have a pup Sam! A pup! And I want to be in his life and Castiel’s…. I owe him that.”  
  
Sam growled and left.  
  
“He’s always hated Castiel.”  
  
Dean looked at his sister, “Why?”  
  
“You’ve really never figured it out?” Dean just shook his head. Jo rolled her eyes sighing and sat next to him. “Dean you’re the best brother anyone could ask for. You really stood up and took charge in taking care of us when Dad really couldn’t. You kept us together and we were always the center of your universe, Sam and I came first. But then you met Castiel and you started to change. Even when you were being an asshole you were changing and didn’t even know it. The way you’d look at Castiel was like a mix of wonder and anger. Slowly, Sam and I saw you less, hung out with you less. And when we would see you, you would always talk about Castiel. Sam got jealous, he’s so dependent on you he forgets you have needs and wants too that don’t concern him.”  
  
“Huh, and what about you?” Dean asked.  
  
“You brought me up well enough to know that all I want is you happy, and if that’s Castiel I’m all for it.”  
  
“And you hate Bela.”  
  
“And I hate Bela.”  
  
They laughed.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“What do you mean we are over?” Bela stood before Dean, her smeared mascara giving her a raccoon look as her tears continued down her face.  
  
“Oh come on Bel! You just wanna marry me because you need eye candy for all your snobby friends that date suits and don’t know what it feels like to date a physical man.”  
  
“Wow aren’t you full of yourself.”  
  
“I heard you say those exact words to your sister last week!”  
  
“You weren’t supposed to hear that!”  
  
“Clearly. Look, this was never gonna work and you know it, all we do is fight and have angry sex,” Dean stopped himself suddenly. “I can’t believe I just said that”  
  
“This is about that pup in the grocery store, isn’t it?”  
  
“Half of it is, yes.” Dean told her honestly. She nodded whiping at her tears.  
  
“It’s because I don’t want pups and now that you found out you have one, you want to go play house.” She spat bitterly.  
  
“It’s a lot of things ok? We want different things, plus you’ve been fucking Raphael for months now.”  
  
Bela turned white, “You… You know?”  
  
“Wasn’t that hard to figure out after our last BBQ, you two are completely transparent. So again, why want this wedding so bad when you’re sleeping with someone else? And now that I have a pup…”  
  
“When are you leaving?”  
  
Just like that they were done. They had both been too comfortable in their pretend working relationship to see anything. But now Dean had Castiel and Daniel and he wasn’t going to give that up.  
  
Now, he had to sell his house and ask for a transfer, see if the Department could transfer him to Springfield.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
On Sunday morning, when Castiel heard Dean’s motorcycle, he almost couldn’t contain himself.  
  
Dean really came back.  
  
He pulled the door open and there was Dean taking his helmet off and walking towards him.  
  
“Hey.” Dean smiled at him. Castiel kissed him, his nervousness obvious to Dean, who wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss slowly.  
  
“You’re really here.” The way Castiel looked up at him made Dean hate himself. The Omega had always looked at him with so much awe, and Dean had abused that years ago. Yet here was Castiel, still willing to love him and to accept him in their pup’s life. Dean kissed him again, longer and desperate.  
  
If Castiel was going to give him a second chance then he would do everything in his power to make it up to him. Treat him like the beautiful Omega he was and cherish him. Castiel could have terminated his pregnancy or put Daniel up for adoption, but instead he had kept his pup, his pup that looked exactly like him. That had been how much Castiel had been in love with him. Dean didn’t deserve him.  
  
“I um, I brought you and Daniel something,” Castiel released him and watched as Dean turned back to his bike and opened the storage. He gave Castiel a bouquet of yellow roses. “I remembered you had told me once these were –“ Castiel kissed him again.  
  
Dean had remembered. Castiel thought Dean had never paid attention to any of his ramblings in High School but he had… His heart was beating so fast and felt so full at the burst of new hope.  
  
“And you told me that Daniel likes airplanes. I think he’s too little for model building but I got him this,” Dean pulled out a large box. It was an electric flying helicopter. “Do you think he’ll like it?”  
  
“He’ll love it.”  
  
They made their way into the house and sat at the kitchen table. They just sat staring at each other, Dean holding Castiel’s hand in his, rubbing circles into his skin, neither knowing where to start.  
  
“I’m sorry Cas for how I was back then. I treated you so horribly… I was afraid of you.” Dean’s confession floored him.  
  
“What? Dean I don’t understand…”  
  
Dean sighed and took a deep breath, “When you first approached me, it was easy, I needed the money. I don’t know if you knew or not but my home life was complicated. Our mom died of cancer when I was four, Sam was just a baby so he doesn’t remember her.  
  
About two years later, my dad married Ellen and they had Jo. Ellen was a great mom, but um… She ran a bar and one night someone decided to rob the place… she didn’t make it and my dad had a heart attack. Two wives dead and three kids at home, it was too much for him. The summer before I started High School, he passed away in his sleep. After that, it was up to me to take care of Sam and Joanna. Three temperamental Alpha teens under one roof was hard. I got part time jobs to help. Dad had left everything to the three of us but we were tight. So when you came along with money to pretend to be your boyfriend I took it.”  
  
“Dean I didn’t know… I just wanted you to talk to me,” Dean looked up at Castiel confused. “I had a crush on you ever since that first day of high school. I was getting bullied by two Alphas and you happened to pass by and you grabbed the guy off me and punched him. You grabbed the other Alpha and did the same. You never said a word or even looked at me…”  
  
“That was you? I was in such a dark place, I needed to punch someone and they were just picking on someone so I laid them out, I didn’t even see you…”  
  
“Right, well after crushing on you for four years I was getting harassed a lot more by Alphas. I was really scared knowing what would happen if they knew I was really an Omega. They were already so grabby and handsy with me being a Beta… plus there were rumors you hated Omegas and that many people stayed clear of you but I decided to ask you…” Castiel said, fidgeting in his seat.  
  
“I um, I hated Omegas because of this one I dated my freshman year. She manipulated me like a yoyo with her scents and touches. So when you lied to me… “  
  
“I’m sorry I lied.”  
  
“Cas you were just protecting yourself,” And he had been. “Look, everything that I did, to you, I can’t take it back. But I’m hoping you will give me a second chance with you.” Dean had never bared his heart out like that to anyone. Not even Sam or Jo. But he wanted Castiel, he smelled so good and felt so right in his arms he had been too stupid and to immature to know back then. But now? Now they also had Daniel and Dean wanted a chance at having a family with them.  
  
“How much?” Dean looked up at Castiel who was smiling shyly at him, “I’m teasing.”  
  
“I know Cas,” The Alpha smiled back at him. “Will you give me a chance? Please, I want to do right by you and Daniel.”  
  
“You want to be my Alpha?” Castiel asked carefully. Every inch of him wanted Dean, but it wasn’t just about him anymore, he had Daniel to worry about.  
  
“Yes, and Daniel’s. He’s my pup.” Dean found his lap full of a happy Castiel, hugging him so tightly he could feel the Omega shake with tears and whimpers.  
  
“Alpha.” Was all Dean could make out as he held the Omega against him.  
  
“Cas.” The Omega pulled back and looked at him. Those beautiful blue eyes shining with tears. Dean caressed his tear streaked face and Castiel leaned into the touch. Dean kissed him, full of promises from the Alpha and filled with forgiveness from the Omega.  
  
“Where’s Daniel?”  
  
“Still sleeping. Dean I have to tell you something about your pup.” Dean looked at him worriedly.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing exactly. Daniel is a very smart pup, he loves to learn new things and try things for himself. But…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“I don’t know if you noticed when you met him, but Daniel doesn’t speak. He makes noises and sounds like words but he doesn’t talk.”  
  
“Is something wrong with his voice?”  
  
Castiel shook his head, “No, it’s him. He refuses to speak. The doctors insist he can, but he chooses not to. He’s say papa, yes and no, but that’s all he’ll say.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“Well yeah, ok. If he’s not ready, there’s a reason. We are both going to be here for him and when he feels right he will, I’m sure of it.”  
  
Castiel smiled at him. He had tried to date, but most Alphas refused to date an Omega with a pup and much less one with problems, they called Daniel ‘damaged’. But Dean believed in his son.  
  
“I put my house up for sale in Champaign and asked for a transfer on the force,” Dean suddenly said, breaking the quiet that had come. “I just have to find a place close to here.”  
  
“Ahh!!” Little feet pattered on the floor and Daniel's happy coo as he saw Dean made Castiel’s heart swell. Daniel launched himself onto Dean’s lap.  
  
Castiel licked his lips nervously, “Why don’t you just stay here? With Daniel and… me.” Castiel blushed at his boldness.  
  
“You mean that? You want me here, playing house Cas?”  
  
“Daa!!!” Daniel glee, jumping on Dean’s lap. Dean started to tickle him and blow raspberries against the pup’s neck, making a fit of giggles sound throughout the kitchen.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
The next two months were like a dream. Dean would still go back and forth between both towns, to settle the house and for his transfer to be finalized but he was home with Castiel and Daniel every night.  
  
The Alpha helped with dinners, cleaning, laundry, and most of all Daniel. Dean couldn’t play enough with his pup. They would go to the backyard and play with the helicopter Dean had bought him, play tag in between the trees, and they would go to the park with Castiel and have picnics while Dean pushed Daniel in the swings.  
  
At night, Dean would read Daniel stories while Castiel watched on, happy as could be, then once Daniel was sound asleep he would be insatiable with Castiel. Kissing, licking and nipping at every inch of him, taking him to the edge in a mix of slow and deep and sometimes faster and harder but never rough. Dean always made sure Castiel was blissed out satisfied.  
  
Right now Castiel was wrapped up firmly against Dean. The Alpha was still absently kissing the back of his neck after their love making.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Hm?” Dean was kissing his shoulder now, towards where a mating mark would go.  
  
“My heat is coming soon…” He started as Dean teased a nipple with his thumb, holding him against his chest.  
  
“Your heat? Cas I…” Dean released him just enough for Castiel to turn onto his back to look up at Dean leaning over him.  
  
Castiel caressed Dean’s face, his lover’s expression exited and worried all at once, “Will you help me through it and…” Dean was already nodding. “…will you claim me?”  
  
The Alpha looked down into wide, hopeful eyes, “You really want me to mate you? Be mine completely?”  
  
“I’ve always been yours Dean.” The Omega told Dean so quietly, Dean could see the fear on Castiel’s face. He didn’t want Dean to reject him again.  
  
“I love you,” Castiel’s head snapped up and looked up at his Alpha, shocked. “I want to mate you and make you mine. I want to have ten pups with you. I want a life with you, Cas. But only if that’s what you want too.”  
  
Tears slipped from Castiel’s eyes, “More than anything.”  
  
Dean kissed him and pushed himself into Castiel’s already wet and opened hole. Castiel gasped and moaned, throwing his head back as Dean devoured his neck, nipping at where he would mark him, linking them forever.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
When Castiel woke up Dean was already gone. The Alpha was remarkably stealthy for his size. He’d get dressed in his uniform, kiss Castiel and Daniel good bye before going on his shift. He was going to be late today because his house was finally being sold and he was going to deal with it.  
  
Castiel started his day, Daniel on his hip playing with his hair. He couldn’t stop his smile as he found a few things left behind by Dean. A t-shirt, his civilian boots. He loved looking out into the drive way to see Dean’s shiny black 1967 Chevy impala. Dean had taken over the garage and Castiel laughed when Dean called it his man cave. The only things belonging to Castiel in it were the Christmas and Halloween decorations which Dean had meticulously stored in a corner.  
  
A tremor went through him suddenly. His heat was going to come sooner than he anticipated. He grabbed the phone and dialed his best friend for the last three years.  
  
“Hey Cas! I haven’t heard from you in weeks! You haven’t answered my calls.” He felt horrible about that but her timing had always been less then convenient. She always seemed to call when Dean was deep inside of him.  
  
“I’m sorry Charlie. I have a lot to tell you, and I have a favor to ask.” Castiel held the phone against his ear and shoulder as he sat Daniel in his chair for lunch.  
  
“Sure, I can be over in about twenty minutes.”  
  
“Thank you Charlie.”  
  
It didn’t take long for his red headed friend to bounce through the door, “Nice wheels outside Cas, I never realized you –“ She stopped herself. “I smell Alpha musk.” She said, looking around the living room and kitchen.  
  
“Yes, that’s Dean.” He said, smiling as Daniel laughed, watching Blue’s Clues on TV.  
  
“Wait, Dean Winchester? Daniel’s dad?” Castiel had told Charlie some things about Dean. She didn’t know the details, only that after a night together, Dean had gone his way and Castiel had been left to pick up the pieces. Castiel had never told her anything else.  
  
Charlie sat on the sofa and waited for Castiel to tell him what was happening. He told her how Daniel had zoned in on Dean at the grocery store and how Dean had just showed up at his house, and later Dean had confessed he’d looked him up at the station. He told her how Dean basically lived here now and was waiting for the transfer to be finalized. He sold his house which he was dealing with today and how they wanted to Mate.  
  
“And my heat is coming sooner than I thought…” He said, feeling a second shiver. Charlie knew exactly what that was, being an Omega as well.  
  
“So you need me to take Daniel?”  
  
“Yes, I don’t know how long my heat will be with Dean… or how it will go.” He had read and heard horrible stories about Alpha’s losing it during an Omega’s heat. But he had also heard that Omegas could be just as violent when an Alpha was around.  
  
“Are you sure about this Cas?”  
  
“Yes, Dean and I want to be mated, and it feels right Charlie.”  
  
She nodded. He understood her skepticism. After all, to her Dean was a one night stand that was suddenly back in his life and she herself had had horrible experiences with Alphas.  
  
“I love you for worrying about me. But Dean is everything I have ever wanted. He gave me Daniel and said he wants more pups with me…” He knew how that sounded, that Omegas were to be fucked and bred, but he liked staying home with Daniel and the idea of other pups. He worked from home anyway, and Dean never said anything about him not working or doing anything he didn’t want.  
  
“If this is really what you want then I’m here for you. Of course, I’m going to have to meet Dean.”  
  
“Of course.” Castiel laughed.  
  
“So, I’ll take Daniel today.”  
  
“Alright, let me pack his bag.” Castiel disappeared down the hall while Charlie watched Daniel concentrate on the blue dog on TV. Castiel phone suddenly chimed and Charlie glanced at the screen.  
  
 _/Miss you Sweetheart/ DW_  
  
Charlie smirked. Maybe this Dean Winchester wasn’t so bad. Castiel seemed over the moon, but she wanted to see them together to make her full assessment.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
By the time Dean got home, it was almost 10pm. He was exhausted, but he had sold his house and gotten word his transfer was to be finalized and in two weeks he would start at the Springfield department.  
  
“Cas? I’m home.” Dean walked into the house and he could smell Castiel everywhere. Like his scent had suddenly amplified a hundred times. His wolf scratched at him at the sweet scent.  
  
“D-Dean… please….” He could hear his Omega from their bedroom, panting and begging. Dean ran toward the room and drooled at the sight his lover made.  
  
Castiel was flushed and naked. Sweat covered his thrashing body as he grinded his small cock against the sheets seeking friction as his exposed hole pulsed and leaked slick.  
  
Castiel was in heat, “Dean… Alpha please…. I need you…” He was holding it together as much as he could from the heat taking over him completely.  
  
Dean all but ripped his clothes off and cautiously made his way towards his lover, “Omega.” It came out as a growl. Dean was trying to control himself, when all his wolf wanted was to mount Castiel and fuck him into next week.  
  
At the Alpha’s growl, Castiel quickly got himself onto his hands and knees and arched his back, presenting himself to his Alpha.  
  
Dean launched forward, grabbing Castiel’s ass cheeks, kneading them with his hands and watching as more slick leaked out of his puffy hole.  
  
“Tell me you want this Cas.”  
  
“Dean… please.” The Omega bared his neck, and Dean lost it.  
  
He buried himself deep into Castiel’s open and willing body, fucking into him hard. Castiel pushed back against Dean, completely lost in his heat as Dean filled him. After a punishing pace, Castiel’s knees gave out, having Dean fall against him, pushing him even deeper, making Castiel scream out.  
  
Dean stayed still. A mantra of ‘Mine!Mate!Breed!’ chanted through his head. He started to lick at Castiel’s neck, needing to taste his lover. He started rolling his hips, gaining panting mewls from the Omega. Dean pushed one of Castiel’s legs up, bending it at the knee, giving him more access to thrust deeper.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel was a moaning mess. It felt so good and so right having Dean inside of him during his heat, he wanted his knot and for Dean to claim him. He brain screamed Mate!Alpha!Breed! “Knot me, claim me.” He was barely making any sense, his voice fucked out by Dean pounding into him, hitting his prostate. His Alpha had already made him cum three times and he felt spent.  
  
The Alpha roared as he pushed his knot past Castiel’s tight hole, making the Omega yelp.  
  
“Dean, Dean, Dean,” The Alpha wrapped himself around the panting Omega and snarled a warning. Castiel mewled and bared his neck to Dean. “Please Alpha…”  
  
Dean’s red eyes flashed in the darkness as he bit down hard, marking Castiel his while his knot slid into place, cumming long and hard, emptying himself deeply into his Omega.  
  
Castiel howled. As soon as Dean bit him, he felt a heat soar throughout his body. From his head all the way down to his toes he felt the essence of his Alpha course through him.  
  
Dean came twice more before unclenching his jaws, releasing Castiel. He cooed at his Omega, whining in his ear as he licked at the severe wound his claiming mark made.  
  
“I’m ok Alpha.”  
  
“I hurt you.”  
  
“I’m ok, I promise.” Castiel turned his head as much as he could, his gold eyes looking into red ones, seeking his Alpha’s lips. Dean kissed him slowly, practically purring as he nuzzled the Omega’s cheek.  
  
“My mate. My Omega. My Castiel.” Dean whispered against his sweat covered skin.  
  
Castiel whined against him. Too happy and blissed out to put into words.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel’s heat lasted three days, which Dean had called out of work for. Castiel had told him, Daniel was with his friend Charlie, which Dean had begrudgingly accepted.  
  
When Charlie came back with Daniel, she walked in on Dean cornering Castiel against the kitchen counter, making out like teenagers till Daniel jumped out of her arms and rammed into both of his parent’s legs.  
  
“Hey squirt.” Dean said, picking up his pup, hugging him and kissing his neck, tickling him in the process with his scruff.  
  
“Hi there, I’m Charlie Bradbury.” Castiel was blushing furiously at being caught with Dean, but his Alpha wasn’t bothered in the least. Dean took Charlie’s offered hand.  
  
“Dean Winchester.” He said, giving her a charming smile.  
  
“Thank you Charlie, for watching Daniel,” Castiel said taking Daniel from Dean, kissing his pup. “Were you good for Aunty Charlie?” Daniel nodded that he was.  
  
“He is scary smart, he figured out my code breaker!”  
  
“He gets that from his Papa.” Dean said kissing both Daniel’s and Castiel’s foreheads.  
  
“You know, I didn’t believe it when you told me Cas but, wow. Daniel is definitely Dean’s mirror mini.” Charlie said, eyeing them.  
  
“Hopefully our next one looks just like you, maybe a girl with your big blue eyes.” Dean cooed in Castiel’s ear and he hugged him from behind, Daniel grabbing his nose, making Dean laugh.  
  
The whole view in front of her was so domestic and Castiel looked so happy. And Dean, the Alpha looked right at home.  
  
“Second pup?”Charlie asked.  
  
“Dean insist that I’m with pup again, says he can smell it.”  
  
“I know you are.” Dean said, kissing his cheek as he made faces at Daniel, making him giggle.  
  
“Even though it’s only been hours?” Castiel questioned him.  
  
“Yes,” Dean said, placing a hand over his lover’s stomach then kissing his cheek again. “I have to go to Champaign. Having lunch with Jo and Sam. I want them to meet you and Daniel soon, you tell me when you’re ready ok?”  
  
“I will.” Castiel kissed him deeply. He loved that Dean let him decide things, like when Sam and Jo were to meet him. He was nervous about it.  
  
“You be good for Papa,” The Alpha told his pup, who nodded happily. “It was nice to meet you Charlie.”  
  
Dean left then, and they could hear the rumble of the Impala.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“What?” Castiel asked sheepishly, putting Daniel down who went to his toy box and started to draw with crayons.  
  
“I wouldn’t have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes, but that Alpha is completely taken with you.” Castiel blushed.  
  
“I’m completely taken with him.”  
  
“Omg! Let me see that! Castiel holy shit,” Charlie came around the counter and looked at Castiel’s mating mark. It was deep and angry looking, but it was healing. It wasn’t infected; Dean had made sure to dress it appropriately after Castiel’s heat. “That had to hurt.”  
  
“At the time I really didn’t feel pain, just good and numb.”  
  
“Ok well, you are a mated Omega now!” Castiel laughed at her. “Why don’t we go get a pregnancy test?”  
  
“What? No, I can’t be, besides it’s too early to tell.”  
  
“Cas, how long have you been sleeping with Dean now?  
  
“Almost three months?”  
  
“And I’m guessing you two have never used protection,” The meaning of her words hit Castiel, his eyes wide as she laughed at him. “You really didn’t think about this did you?”  
  
Castiel blushed with shame, “No…. I was just so happy to have Dean…”  
  
“Come on, grab Daniel and let’s go get a few tests. How often do you two…?”  
'  
“Every night, even when Dean is exhausted, he insists that his night job is to please me till I can’t move.” Castiel suddenly stopped talking and walking at the realization of what he admitted to his best friend.  
  
Charlie just laughed at him, “Ok then, you should take regular tests every week then if Romeo does you every night.”  
  
Castiel was mortified but Daniel hugged his leg and reached up, his way of telling his Papa he wanted to be picked up. They followed Charlie out of the house.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Ok Jerk, we’re here, what’s so important we have to meet on a Wednesday for lunch?”  
  
Dean had been a few minutes late, meeting an obviously irritated Sam and a bemused Jo.  
  
“Hi to you too Princess, hey Jo,” Sam rolled his eyes as Jo nodded her hello. “Well, I told you both that I have a pup. I ended things with Bela as you also know, and Castiel and I are mated now.” Dean was so happy, Joanna was already out of her seat hugging her brother.  
  
“Dean that’s awesome! Congrats! When am I meeting him?”  
  
“Dean! You just ended things with Bela and you already mated the guy?” Sam wasn’t as happy.  
  
“Get off of it Sam.” Dean rarely ever used his Alpha tone with his siblings, but Sam’s rejection of Castiel was not going to be tolerated.  
  
“Bela and Dean have never worked, ever. It was fighting and sex. She never wanted pups and he does. She wants her career and appearances are all that matter to her. If you would have stopped giving her gooey eyes for the last two years you would have seen how unhappy Dean was the whole time.” Joanna said, taking over. The three of them being Alphas could be difficult at times.  
  
“Sam, I know you never liked Castiel, shit you never even met him. But he’s my mate and the Papa to my pup and I plan on having many others with him. I’d like the both of you to come to Springfield and meet him and Daniel.” Dean told him, Sam looked away upset.  
  
“Let me know when, I can’t wait to meet my nephew! First new generation Winchester! We need a shot to celebrate all this!”  
  
“Its noon Jo and I’m on duty in an hour.” Dean laughed at her.  
  
“You sold the house. So you’ve been living with him?” Sam asked quietly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not that far Sammy.” Sam simply nodded.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Charlie and Castiel had separated at the store, Charlie’s Beta Gilda had called, needing her help immediately at their computer shop.  
  
As Castiel drove his Audi Q5 Hybrid towards his house, he saw a black Mercedes he didn’t recognize parked in his drive way.  
  
As he pulled in, a tall woman stepped out of the Mercedes. Castiel grabbed Daniel and held him tightly against him.  
  
“Can I help you?” He asked, he’d seen her before but couldn’t place her.  
  
“Is this where Dean lives now?” Was her reply. She was the woman from the grocery store.  
  
“Dean’s working right now, you could come back when he’s home.”  
  
The woman took a step towards him and looked at Daniel. The pup was looking up at her bluntly, curious.  
  
“He really does look like Dean, how convenient,” She said, more to herself then Castiel. “Dean sold the house and his forwarding address was here. I wanted to see the Omega that stole my fiancée away from me.”  
  
Fiancée? Dean had been engaged to this Beta? He had left her to be with him and Daniel?  
  
“I—I didn’t know he was…” Castiel didn’t even know where to start.  
  
She nodded her understanding. Dean hadn’t said a word, “I’m not surprised he didn’t mention he was engaged. But now he’s obviously mated to you so…” She swallowed hard. She was obviously more upset then she had anticipated. Castiel wanted to hide Dean’s mark suddenly, feeling horrible.  
  
“I’m sorry…” He offered. Daniel was still only starring at the woman, which was odd to Castiel. His pup’s look said suspicious.  
  
“Its fine, I just wanted to see what Dean had lowered himself to. You can tell him Bela said hello.” She climbed back into her overly priced car and sped away down the street.  
  
“No.” Daniel said, watching as Bela’s tail lights disappeared.  
  
“Agreed.” He told his son, but Dean not telling him he was engaged didn’t sit right with him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  


  
  
That night, when Dean walked into the house, he had yellow roses with him. Castiel had just put Daniel to bed and Dean had sneaked into the house, surprising Castiel in their bathroom, scaring him as he brushed his teeth.  
  
“Hey sweetheart.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around his lover, displaying the flowers.  
  
“Dean, they're beautiful.”  
  
“You are beautiful.” Dean was kissing his neck, scenting him contentedly.  
  
Castiel took a deep breath and watched Dean in the mirror, “I met Bela today,” Dean stopped moving. His green eyes locked on to Castiel’s blues in the mirror. “I went to the store with Daniel and when we came home, she was in the drive way waiting.”  
  
Dean suddenly stood to his full height, looking every bit the dangerous man he could be, an Alpha trait when they felt threatened.  
  
“She glared at me and Daniel. Said she wanted to meet the Omega you had left her for. She said you two were engaged… said how convenient that Daniel looked like you… to let you know she said hi,” Castiel wanted to cry, he did. But he refused to, refused to look away from Dean’s unreadable eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged?” Then a thought occurred to him and he turned to face Dean. “That night you just showed up here and we…. You were still with her.” A tear escaped his lashes then and Dean reached up to brush it off but Castiel flinched like he was going to hit him.  
  
“Sweetheart. Look I didn’t tell you because Bela and I had been over for a long time, even if she doesn’t want to admit it.” This time when he reached for him again, Castiel let him.  
  
“Did you sleep with her after….?” Castiel was so upset he was hiccupping. Dean shook his head.  
  
“No. When I saw you at the grocery store, you and Daniel were all I could think about. I lost you once because I was too blind to know what you were to me. I sure as hell wasn’t letting you go again without a fight. Bela means nothing to me. Nothing. Our relationship had always been convenience and for her looks are everything. I never loved her and she doesn’t love me, she’s just mad her arm candy left.”  
  
Castiel hiccuped again and nodded, letting Dean hug him tightly against him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Today, Dean started at the new department. He had gotten up early and went for a morning run. Castiel had gotten up 30 minutes later and took a test. He hadn’t told Dean about the tests and he hadn’t taken any till this morning, when he remembered he had them. Dean had murmured against his lips during their love making that he wanted to have him swollen with pup, and the thought had made Castiel shiver at the way Dean had ‘demanded’ it.  
  
He took the test and set in on the counter as he showered. The memory of Dean putting his legs over his shoulders as he rolled his hips into him, murmuring ‘I want you round with pup’. Castiel came all over the shower wall.  
  
He quickly finished his shower and stepped out. He gripped the test tightly and almost fainted. Dean had been right, he was with pup. He was so happy he almost forgot to dry himself as he left the bathroom. He grabbed one of Dean’s t-shirt, slipped on his pj pants and wrapped his bathrobe around him before heading to check on Daniel. The pup was already sitting up in bed.  
  
“Hey baby,” Castiel scooped him up, peppering his face with kisses making him giggle. “How about apple pancakes for breakfast. Yours and Daddy’s favorite?”  
  
“Yes!” Daniel cheered.  
  
“Ok, are you going to help?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Alright let’s go.”  
  
As they just finished making three plates of pancakes, Dean walked into the house.  
  
“Daddy!!” Daniel bounced in his chair, face full of syrup.  
  
Castiel just stared at their pup, eyes wide.  
  
“Did he just…” Dean was just as surprised. He stood in the kitchen door way, in running shorts and tank top, his tattoos on full display.  
  
“Daddy!” Daniel said it again and Castiel started to cry. Dean was wrapped around him in seconds.  
  
“I told you, when he’s ready. There’s nothing wrong with our pup.”  
  
“I know, I know. I never thought…” Castiel couldn’t finish. Daniel looked up at them with a big grin, stuffing his face full of apple pancakes.  
  
“You made our favorite,” Dean kissed him deeply, turning the Omega to goo against him. “You’re too good to me.” Dean kissed him again and started kissing down his neck.  
  
“Dean you stink.” Castiel said, giggling when Dean held him tighter and growled playfully at him.  
  
“Well, that’s a mix of you… “ He started, grabbing the Omega’s ass for emphasis “…and my pure Alpha musk.”  
  
“Dean, Daniel is right here.”  
  
“He can’t see anything, the counter is blocking him.”  
  
“Dean!” He pushed the Alpha back, giggling.  
  
“Ok, ok.” Dean gave him his best puppy look which only got him a quick peck before Castiel sent him to the table to eat with their pup.  
  
Castiel watched them. Dean was talking to Daniel about planes, both stuffing their mouths with the apples and drinking glasses of milk. The only real differences between the two were Dean’s tattoos and he was obviously much bigger.  
  
“I’m gonna go shower, I don’t wanna be late. New uniform and all.” He patted Castiel’s behind on his way, making the Omega glare at him.  
  
Castiel started the dishes as Daniel finished off his plate and stayed at the table to color his book.  
  
“Daniel can you please come give me your plate?” Castiel said, knowing full well the little one would do so quickly. And he did, Daniel was next to him in seconds, giving him his plate and Dean’s plate. “Such a good boy. Thank you baby.” Daniel smiled brightly as Castiel wiped his face of any syrup and let him return to the table.  
  
He realized then that he forgot to tell Dean. He had been so shocked by Daniel saying Daddy that it had completely slipped his mind.  
  
Suddenly his front door opened with the sound of someone knocking, “Hellooo?”  
  
His parents.  
  
“Mother, father hi,” He started as they reached the kitchen. “I thought you were in Europe, what are you doing here?”  
  
“We came home early, we missed you and Daniel.” His mother stated, kissing Daniel’s head.  
  
“I have a few business matters to attend,” His father said, telling him the truth. “Whose car is that outside? And why is there a Police motorcycle?” Chuck demanded.  
  
Naomi suddenly saw Castiel’s neck when Dean’s voice called out from their bedroom, “Sweetheart, where’s my…. Never mind!”  
  
Both parents looked at Castiel surprised and expectantly, “Who is that? What is that?” Naomi whispered.  
  
The sound of heavy booted steps coming down the hall sounded and Daniel bolted from his chair heading straight for Dean, ”Daddy!”  
  
“Hey buddy.” Dean picked him up and walked into the scene. He was still drying his hair with a small towel and stopped mid dry.  
  
“Um, hello?”  
  
Naomi looked at the massive Alpha in a police uniform, holding her grandchild who had called him ‘Daddy’.  
  
“Alpha, these are my parents. They came over to surprise Daniel.”  
  
“Well, I think we are the ones getting a surprise.” His father huffed.  
  
Dean realized quickly both of Castiel’s parents were Betas, “I’m Dean Winchester, it’s nice to meet you both.” He said, offering the hand that wasn’t holding Daniel.  
  
Chuck took it quickly and Naomi just stared at him and Daniel, “Oh my god…. Dean Winchester the punk from high school. You got my baby boy pregnant and just turned your back on him!”  
  
Castiel stood in between Dean and his mother and Daniel started to cry, “Mother please, things are different now.”  
  
“I’ll say! Look at your neck! You mated this beast!” She gestured towards Dean. The Alpha almost laughed, compared to the other occupants in the room, Dean did look like a big bad Alpha, especially in his uniform.  
  
Dean turned his attention to Daniel and took him into the living room, “You think you can be a good pup and watch Blue’s Clue while Daddy and Papa talk to Grandma and Grandpa?” Daniel nodded, brushing off his tears. “Good.” Dean stood and patted his head and turned back into the kitchen.  
  
“Explain yourself!” Naomi demanded as Dean walked back in. He looked at Castiel who looked… scared? He ignored Naomi’s yelling and made his way to the Omega and caressed his face.  
  
“Are you ok?” Castiel looked up into those mesmerizing green eyes he could drown in.  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Dean kissed him softly.  
  
Dean turned a hard stare at Castiel’s parents, which made Naomi stop her rant abruptly, “I understand you aren’t fans of mine and I get it. But things are different now, as Castiel said. We are together, raising Daniel together, and Mated. Happily. If you have questions I’m sure Castiel can answer them, but do not raise your voice in this house and scare Daniel. I love your son and our pup. That’s all you need to know from me,” Dean’s Alpha voice made Castiel shiver. Dean turned towards his Omega and his tone was nothing but sweet. “I have to go, can’t be late,” He kissed Castiel forehead. “I’ll be home for dinner.”  
  
“Ok,” Castiel and his parents watched as Dean grabbed Daniel and hugged him good bye. “Bye Daddy!”  
  
“Bye squirt. Be good for Papa.”  
  
Seconds later the door closed, and a motorcycle sounded.  
  
“Daniel talks now?” Chuck asked surprised.  
  
“Only to Dean.”  
  
“Castiel… is this really what you want? I mean –“ His mother started again.  
  
“Mother, I love him, and he isn’t the same person he was back then.”  
  
“It wasn’t that long ago Castiel.”  
  
“I know that! But he asked me for a chance and I said yes. I love him and he loves me. He loves Daniel and we are going to have a second pup soon and I need you two to accept this.”  
  
“You’re with pup?”  
  
“Yes… I just found out, I haven’t told Dean yet.”  
  
“Will he want it?”  
  
“Yes!” Daniel suddenly appeared next to Castiel, reaching for Castiel’s stomach. The Omega picked up his pup. “Yes, Dean will want it.” He conceded his sons’ answer. “I’m happy mother, and Daniel is getting better. Dean and I are mated and our pups will need their grandparents.”  
  
“Ok honey, I’m just surprised, I’m sorry.” His mother said smiling at him.  
  
“What about his parents?”  
  
Castiel looked away sadly, “His parents passed away a long time ago. He has a brother and sister he’s been taking care of since he was sixteen”  
  
His parents shared a look, “So he was taking care of them when all this happened with you in High School?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, he seems to have done well for himself, being a police officer is a fine upstanding job.” Was his father’s way of approving Dean, or at least his social status.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean walked into the house, expecting to see his in-laws, but all he saw was a double bacon cheese burger and his favorite beer waiting for him on the kitchen table.  
  
“Sweetheart? I’m home.” Dean hung up his jackets, un-clipped his heavy belt, and hid it in the closet. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat, starting to eat. There was a note on the table.  
  
 _  
**/Daniel is at his Grandparent’s for the night. Eat your burger, drink your beer and come get desert in our room/**   
_  
  
Dean took one more bite of the burger and all but ran into the room. Dean stopped in the door and groaned. The Omega was trying to kill him.  
  
Castiel was kneeling on the bed, his back to Dean, a very short, red silk robe wrapped around him, the room lit in candles.  
  
“Alpha,” Dean took a step towards him. “Stop.” Dean stopped and watched as Castiel dropped the silk robe to reveal he was wearing nothing but red lace mini shorts that drove Dean wild.  
  
Castiel could hear the Alpha whining and licking his lips, wanting him so badly and the power Castiel felt at that moment was like no other.  
  
“Does Alpha want to scent me?” He said, looking back at Dean through his lashes. Dean was removing his own clothes, his red eyes hungrily scanning Castiel’s body. He could feel the heat in the Alpha’s gaze.  
  
“Yes.” But Dean stayed where he was, this was Castiel’s game and he was going to play whatever games his Omega wanted.  
  
Castiel spread his legs wider and arched his back, making his ass in the red lace inviting to his Alpha.  
  
“You can smell me Alpha, but no touching.” Dean didn’t hesitate. He was nude and very hard, he all but engulfed Castiel and scented his neck, staying an inch away from his lover, his muscles flexing at wanting to touch.  
  
Castiel shivered as Dean’s breath tickled his neck and shoulder, “Smell so fucking good sweetheart.” His voice made Castiel shiver.  
  
“Do you want to taste Alpha?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Where does my Alpha wants to taste me?” Castiel purred, shamelessly rubbing his ass against Dean’s rock hard cock. He bit his own lip to keep from moaning at the friction.  
  
“Your slick, wet hole.” Dean whispered into his ear, sending a wave of slick out of his body.  
  
“You may, slowly.”  
  
Dean kneeled off the bed and slowly lowered the stretchy, red lace. Castiel could hear him growling. Dean licked slowly, right over his hole, making Castiel moan. Dean loved nothing more than hearing all the sweet little sounds his Omega made at his touches. He buried his face in Castiel’s ass, licking and slipping his tongue inside as he spread Castiel’s cheeks with his hands for better access. He lapped up as much slick as he could, addicted to the taste of his mate.  
  
“Stop Alpha.” Castiel panted, taking everything he had to stop his lover. Dean bit his right cheek in frustration making the Omega yelp, then pulled away.  
  
“Lay on the bed Alpha.” Dean blew air through his nose, expressing his short patience. Making Castiel smile in triumph.  
  
Dean laid down in the middle of the bed as Castiel instructed while he moved to straddle him. When Dean went to reach for him, Castiel smacked his hands away, “Am I going to have to tie you up? No touching.”  
  
Dean whined. Castiel started to kiss his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, tracing the tribal tattoo that started there and spread out down his arm and across his chest. When Castiel reached his nipple, Dean sucked in a breath. It was always Dean teasing and kissing, caressing and licking. Castiel wanted a turn tasting his mate.  
  
He swirled his tongue around Dean’s belly button and ventured lower. He took his time taking Dean into his mouth. The last time he had was in that hotel room, years ago.  
  
“Cas!” Dean gasped, bucking his hips. “Cas, I’m gonna cum… Cas!” The Omega pulled off, frustrating the Alpha.  
  
“You can’t come yet.” The Omega announced, looking down at his Alpha, his lips swollen and wet.  
  
“Can you kiss me? Because I’m about to flip you over and just take you.” Dean’s tone said he meant it and it made Castiel shiver with want. He surged forwards and kissed Dean hard, hungrily licking into each other’s mouths as Dean grabbed his ass to grind down on him.  
  
“No touching Alpha,” Dean growled loudly. Castiel whined and rubbed himself against Dean’s neck and chest, wanting to calm down his Alpha. “Please Alpha… I promise not much longer.” He wanted to play his game.  
  
Dean took a few deep breathes to calm down, he didn’t want to frighten his Omega, he wanted to play a game and he was going to be a good Alpha and please his Omega, no matter how frustrating it was.  
  
“Thank you.” Castiel said sweetly. Then he turned around, straddling Dean’s lap and started to grind himself against his Alpha.  
  
“Alpha… rip off my shorts.” Dean did not have to be told twice. Feeling Dean’s strength made his slick leak all the more.  
  
“Fuck baby…. Look at the pretty, wet hole…” Dean was kneading his ass, rubbing his cock against Castiel’s crack. “You gonna ride me sweetheart?”  
  
“Yes… we have to practice…” Castiel managed as Dean started to push the head of his cock inside of Castiel’s hole. Dean roared as Castiel pushed himself down, ever so slowly, all the way. He threw his head back as he bottomed out, feeling so full.  
  
After a minute to adjust, Dean pulled him back towards him, so Castiel’s back was against his chest. Dean started thrusting up into his lover. Castiel laid his head back against Dean’s shoulder as his Alpha angled himself, hitting the spot inside of Castiel.  
  
“Dean!” He moaned and tried to catch his breath at his Alpha’s fast pace. He came all over his stomach. Dean pumped into him through his release as he reached his own, filling Castiel.  
  
He carefully helped his Omega from on top of him and kissed him, “You wanna practice new positions? What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining.”  
  
Castiel looked up at him with happy, dazed blue eyes. He took Dean’s hand placed it on his stomach, “You were right.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and the smile he gave Castiel blinded his lover, “You’re with pup.” Castiel smiled and nodded. Dean covered his mouth hungrily, “You’re gonna be so beautiful all swollen with my pup. And this time I get to be there.” Castiel knew how upset Dean was about missing Daniel’s first everything, including Castiel’s pregnancy. He had never given Dean the option. But this was different. They were mated now.  
  
“I know you never said it… but do you resent me for not telling you back then?” He knew he was breaking their moment, but he had to know.  
  
“No… you did what you thought was right. I was an asshole. I don’t even know how I would have reacted back then,” He put his hand back on Castiel’s stomach and kissed it. “But this, this is us together, making our family.”  
  
Castiel kissed him desperately.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
It took two months before Dean could get both Sam and Jo to come to Springfield. They had agreed to a BBQ at the park because Daniel could play at the kid’s play ground. Castiel was already four months along and as happy as could be, Dean doted on him and Charlie was a great help. Daniel had started to speak and articulate more. Dean was getting him ready to be a big brother and the idea and responsibility of it seem to make the pup excited.  
  
Dean was kissing a giggling Castiel as Sam cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. Dean turned around and found his giant of a brother and tiny sister next to him. The sight never stopped him from laughing at the contrast.  
  
“Sam! Jo!” Dean hugged them then turned to his Omega. “This is my stunning mate, Castiel. Cas, this is my Sasquatch brother Sammy, and my mini sister Joanna.”  
  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Sam said, while Joanna gave him a hug, surprising him.  
  
“I’m so happy to meet you. Dean has always been crazy about you, even when he didn’t know it.” Dean actually blushed which made Castiel laugh.  
  
“Thanks Jo. Now you guys have to meet my pup.”  
  
“Does he really look like Dean, or was he being full of himself?” Sam asked. Castiel looked up at him, Dean had mentioned that Sam and he didn’t really see eye to eye.  
  
“Daniel looks every bit like Dean.”  
  
“Daniel!” Dean was calling him from the playground, where about ten kids were just everywhere.  
  
A blond head came running towards Dean, who caught him and swung him around.  
  
“I want you to meet Daddy’s brother and sister. Your uncle and aunt.”  
  
“Whoa.” Was all Sam could say as he stared at his nephew. Big green eyes, freckles, same nose as Dean and same short, spiky blond hair.  
  
“Hey buddy.” Joanna started talking to him.  
  
“Imagine how I felt,” Castiel said to Sam who gave him in confused look. Castiel caressed his stomach absently. “Dean is convinced this one will look just like me. He wants a girl.”  
  
“What about you?” Sam asked.  
  
“Honestly it doesn’t matter. Alpha wants ten pups. I just hope by body can manage.” He was completely joking, he did not want ten kids, maybe four max, but not ten. He couldn’t keep a straight face at the bitch face Sam was giving him and started laughing.  
  
“What am I missing?” Dean said coming up to them, Jo was playing tag with Daniel and his friends.  
  
“I was just telling your brother about how you want ten pups.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Dean started, and wrapped his arms around Castiel, kissing his neck. “Maybe twenty.” Castiel laughed and Sam joined it when he realized they were messing with him.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
